Retazos de Vida
by Mitsuki-xan
Summary: Tras la ruptura de nuestra pareja principal, por motivos explícitos, una serie de cosas desencadenará motivos que argumentan la existencia del amor entre ellos, pero sus ojos no quieren ver más allá de lo evidente...


Titulo: "Retazos de Vida"

Categoría: Romance/Acción

Recomendada: +16

Serie Basada: Naruto Shippuden

Personajes Principales: Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sasuke

Estado: Proceso

Sumario: Tras la ruptura de nuestra pareja principal, por motivos explícitos, una serie de cosas desencadenará motivos que argumentan la existencia del amor entre ellos, pero sus ojos no quieren ver más allá de lo evidente, pese a su terquedad las cosas marcharán mejor de lo que imaginarían, por la constante ayuda de sus amigos.

Nota: Este fic está basado en una etapa de Naruto, donde los personajes son mayores de edad y ahora todos ejercen un cargo específico –trabajo- pero no han abandonado su vida como ninjas. La presencia de nuevos personajes podrá darse en caso de que sea necesario y claramente se presentará una breve ficha personal si es que el personaje permanezca en la historia durante un lapso mayor a tres capítulos. Podría combinar un poco de fantasía (nótese respecto a las cosas como son en realidad ej.1 Una doctora a los 18 años) y realidad (nótese respecto a la serie de Naruto ej.2 Internos haciendo prácticas) ya que en el ej.1 ese caso no se daría en la realidad y en el ej.2 no se daría en Naruto. Aclarado esto no tengo más que decir. Si descuidé algo seguramente podría mencionarlo en el comentario final.

Pues… mi nombre es Michelle, este es mi segundo fic. La verdad al escribirlo me he sentido mejor preparada que en el primero. Pienso que escribir y leer son las mejores maneras en que puedes desarrollar tu léxico y comprensión lectora. Ser ambas partes es importante, tanto saber escribir como leer. Y aquí la reflexión que más me gusta "La lectura jamás desaparecerá" piénsenlo kukukuku .

Capítulo 1: Mi vida sin ti…

Las hojas caían de los robustos árboles, su color dorado indicaba que estaban marchitas Era otoño, la época en que los pétalos yacían muertos en el suelo y el aire soplaba haciéndolos revolotear por breves segundos. A cierta pelirrosa le encanta ésta época, piensa que es relajante, especialmente observar el danzar de las hojas mientras caen débilmente al suelo.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que todo había acabado y ella sentía pasar el tiempo tan rápidamente sin dolor alguno. Pues había tomado la decisión desde hace mucho, pero al pensar que había luchado tanto por ese amor para solamente "desecharlo" simplemente diciendo "seamos amigos". Era algo por lo que ella había luchado casi toda su vida y ver que ese fue uno de los tantos sueños que no se pudieron cumplir la desalucinaba un tanto pero su vida seguía adelante. Ella no se iba a detener solo por un pequeño desliz de su vida, había cambiado mucho pero igual agradecía que "él" haya estado de acuerdo con tomar aquella decisión tan difícil.

Una traviesa hoja la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque cercano a su casa. A veces necesitaba tomar un respiro y lo mejor que podía hacer es acudir a ese lugar y hundirse en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos, unos felices, otros tristes, pero todos importantes para ella. La kunoichi de cabellos rosas volvió a recordar. Esa semana podría haber cumplido un año con Sasuke.

Sonrió inconcientemente. La relación que había mantenido con Sasuke había sido muy buena, había química entre ellos dos. Pero poco a poco se fue destruyendo, ya no se veían muy a menudo por las misiones AMBU de Sasuke y las emergencias que ella tenía en el hospital, discusiones iban y venían siempre por el mismo tema "Sai" o "Karin". Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la ojijade, era la primera vez que lloraba en meses puesto que se había propuesto no desperdiciar sus lágrimas en cosas que no se las ameritaban. Tanta gente llegaba al hospital con enfermedades incurables acompañada por su familia y no se dejaban quebrantar por lo terrible que fuese su caso. Ella sabía que no era porque su vida no les importase o porque eran insensibles, sino por el simple hecho de no preocupar más a sus conocidos con su dolor, ya que en las noches ella podía escuchar plañir en silencio a las mismas. Por esto decidió dejar las lágrimas para los que las necesiten en realidad.

Limpió aquel cristal que al indagar en sus recuerdos había brotado y ahora descendía por su mejilla y sonrió al saber que el único consuelo que ambos tenían es la garantía de ser amigos. Respiró hondo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, casi como acto reflejo.

Decidió acercarse a la kunoichi, llevaba tiempo observándola. Le gustaba contemplar como la ojiverde se sentaba allí solamente a recordar los viejos tiempos. Su amiga había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma niña con voz chillona que hacía pucheros de vez en cuando y la única cómplice de sus travesuras ya que el "amargado" de Sasuke no se animaba pues según él era demasiado maduro. Se alteró un tanto al notar aquella lágrima traicionera que brotaba de los ojos de su amiga, por eso caminó en su dirección.

Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? –dijo cierto rubio de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento

Naruto! ¿De dónde saliste?-pronunció Sakura asustada por el repentino saludo del chico

Llevaba tiempo observándote –sonrió débilmente

Sabes… Ah pasado mucho tiempo, ya no somos los mismos niños…

Sí, ya hemos madurado

¿Quién iba a creer que tú madurarías?

Hey! – reclamó el jinchuriki mientras la pelirrosa reía

Bueno creo que aún llevas ese niño por dentro –agregó ella algo divertida mientras él la abrazaba

Sakura, ya sé que el dobe de Sasuke y tú no tuvieron una buena relación, pero es la primera vez desde que terminaron en que te veo llorar… Y me siento feliz, no es bueno llevar eso por dentro, por favor déjalo salir…

Naruto… -sus ojos se empañaron y pronto las lágrimas empezaron a brotar

El ojiazul tenía razón, guardar aquel remordimiento por dentro no era bueno, solo prolongaba más su dolor. Por primera vez la chica se mostraba indefensa en tanto tiempo, Naruto le brindaba su hombro para que los sollozos de ella no fueran tan obvios. El rubio había sido su confidente por años, no había persona en la que Sakura depositara toda su confianza más que en su amigo. Desahogo todo su dolor en aquellas lágrimas que eran tan necesarias aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer pues no mostraban debilidad sino sensibilidad que es muy diferente.

El sol se ponía, después de haber pasado toda la tarde con el rubio hiperactivo era hora de cumplir con su deber e ir al hospital de Konoha. Se despidió de Naruto o sin antes agradecerle por su apoyo y corrió a cambiarse de ropa para ir a su trabajo. Llegó a su departamento y dejó las llaves en la mesita cercana a la puerta de entrada mientras ella se duchaba y cambiaba de ropa. Salió del departamento apresurada vistiendo un traje de cirugía y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. El color del traje contrastaba con su pelo y hacía juego con sus ojos, era color verde. La verdad en los últimos tres años su cabello había crecido un tanto, ahora llegaba a sus hombros pero ella prefería recogerlo en una coleta mientras ejercía su profesión. Llegó a tiempo al hospital y empezó a revisar los historiales de sus pacientes.

En una zona boscosa se encontraba cierto pelinegro. Había marcas de shurikens y kunais en los árboles, indicio de que un enfrentamiento se había llevado a cabo hace pocos minutos. El chico poseedor del sharingan yacía en el suelo malherido, rodeado por un pequeño charco de su propia sangre. Se quitó aquella máscara que identifica a los que forman parte del cuerpo AMBU y trató de levantarse, siendo fallido su intento. Pronto se escuchó los pasos de otros ninjas que pasaban por ahí y al parecer regresaban de una misión.

Ayuda! –exclamó el Uchiha mientras perdía sangre

¿Qué fue eso? –se escuchó murmurar a uno de los ninjas

¿Neji?- cuestionó el Uchiha al parecer reconocer la voz

Sasuke Uchiha pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? –quiso indagar Rock Lee

Agh! –se quejó ante el dolor- Necesito que me lleven a Konoha

Neji y Lee cargaron al pelinegro que se encontraba en un pésimo estado y apresuraron el paso junto con Tenten. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de Konoha y debían presentar el reporte de su misión así que la castaña se dirigió donde la Godaime para informarle sobre el resultado de la misión, mientras sus compañeros llevaban al ojinegro al hospital. Había perdido la conciencia durante el camino, pero la recobro poco antes de legar a su destino. Ingresaron rápidamente y fueron atendidos por una enfermera en la recepción, debían llenar unas formas antes de ingresar a Sasuke. Ante tal contratiempo el Uchiha solo pudo pararse con gran esfuerzo y determinación de la silla donde se encontraba dejando a sus amigos solos con los papeles.

Tsk! ¡Si voy a esperar a morir, me hubiera quedado en el bosque y no hubiera acudido a que me brindaran asistencia médica! –refunfuñó Uchiha antes de caminar por los pasillos del hospital-

¡Señor! ¡No puede pasear libremente por el hospital sin previo permiso o supervisión!-recalcó la preocupada enfermera-

¿A si? Pues vea como camino libremente, no puede ser que uno proteja a esta aldea y no le puedan pagar un buen agh! –se quejó- seguro médico –indicaba mientras se marchaba y lo único que quedaba atrás era su eco-

Deambuló por los pasajes del edificio mientras trataba de recordar cual era el piso, pasillo y número del consultorio de la única persona que sabría comprender a la perfección porqué odiaba a los hospitales y no le gustaba ser atendido por alguien más. Cómo detestaba ser atendido por aquellas "enfermeritas" que mostraban una sonrisa patética mientras aparentaban preocuparse de los pacientes cuando lo único que querían es ver la hora de que su turno termine para salir de aquel ambiente enfermizo y contagioso que él también aborrecía. Los doctores que ponían una cara de amargados, como si aquel lugar hubiera robado la poca felicidad que uno puede tener, aquellas palabras técnicas que suelen usar, ¿Es que acaso alguien que no tuviera conocimientos en anatomía, embriología, fármacos, neurología, etc. pudiera entender?

Por eso él prefería tener una doctora personal, la única que podía comprender que lo único que deseaba es curar sus heridas y salir lo más pronto de ahí, sin tener que pasar el tiempo llenando formas. Pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella lo atendió, y ahora no se encontraban en tan "buenos términos" se podría decir.

Se encontraba en su escritorio jugando entretenidamente con los bolígrafos, había sido una tarde muy tranquila. La pelirrosa decidió ir por un café, un perfecto pretexto para poder estirar sus piernas. Mientras caminaba podía divisar a los agotados internos, que iban a hacer las prácticas, reposar sobre las camillas desocupadas al fondo de un pasillo sombrío. Recordaba cuando recién había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, cómo todo el mundo le temía por ser "la recomendada de Tsunade-sama" y no la llamaban por su nombre sino por su apodo.

Iba de regreso a su consultorio cuando le impactó la vista que tenía, encontró a Sasuke tirado en el suelo desangrándose lentamente. Inmediatamente corrió hacia él, tirando el café a un lado, y lo examinó. Se levantó preocupada y percibió a un enfermero acercarse.

¡Rápido! Necesito una camilla, hay que llevarlo a cirugía.

Claro –respondió el chico pero no se movió

¡La necesito ahora, no mañana!

El castaño consiguió una camilla lo más rápido que pudo, juntos subieron al moreno en ella y se dirigieron a la sala de cirugía para proceder a operar.

___________________________________________________________________

Bueno aquí el primer capi, lo sé me hubiera gustado darle algo más pero no pude obtenerlo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia solamente dejen un review. Eh pensado en poner un breve vocabulario al final, pero no sé que opinen ya que con respecto a mi léxico comprendo y capto a la perfección cada palabra que he expuesto en este escrito pero no sé si pudieron comprender "plañir" aunque dentro del contexto que está envuelto pienso que pueden tener una breve idea. Agrego, para finalizar, que la continuación podría ser publicada en 15 días o más –refiriéndome a un par de días de tardanza como máximo- , ya que mi tiempo no es tan accesible como quisiera. Sin más me voy, agradeciendo el tiempo que tomaron para leer y comunicando que el próximo capítulo podría ser más largo. Sayo!!!

P.D. Sorry si hay errores xP

Att. Mitsuki-xan / Michelle


End file.
